


The Best Incentive

by Dormammu



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: Steve has a big test tomorrow, Tony has only one thing on his mind. Or does he?





	The Best Incentive

Steve was under a lot of pressure, tomorrow was his big history test, and, while he'd studied for it regularly, he was still afraid he was going to fail. This sort of anxiety was something he couldn't help, but revising the day before the test came close.

That's why he was spending the afternoon in the Archives, instead of Tony's tower. Tony had a large, beautiful study, but Tony himself had proven to be a far too great distraction and temptation in the past. Tony was well aware of that fact. Which was probably why he hadn't protested, not too much, when Steve told him yesterday that today he would be studying at the Archives.

However, almost as soon as Steve sat down, just as he thought how great it was that the Archives' main study room was pretty much deserted, and perfectly quiet, he heard a familiar voice.

"Steve," Tony said out of breath, entering the Archives. "Great, you haven't started yet. I have something awesome to show you. It'll only take a sec."

"Tony..." This was exactly what Steve had been afraid of. "You know it'll take more."

Tony chuckled. "No, it's not like that, at all. I swear. Come on."

"You know it's my history test tomorrow, Tony. I need to revise." Steve pointed at the huge Great Leaders book on the table.

Tony shook his head as if in shock. "You could kill a man with that one." He took a few steps forward regardless, extended his hand to Steve. "Come on, I promise you it'll only take a moment! Less than a moment! And you'll love it!" He gave Steve a big-eyed puppy-like look, exploiting Steve's well known weakness for those.

Steve sighed, looked at his books again, then back at Tony, shook his head quickly and willed his hand not to take Tony's no matter how much it wanted.

But Tony smiled enigmatically, and said, "Don't pout like that. I promise you, my thing's gonna make you want to study and pass that test extra hard."

Steve felt his cheeks go red, and maybe the tips of his ears also. "Tony," he whispered, checking if anyone was close enough to hear that remark.

"No," Tony laughed breathily. "Not like that! I mean, not now." He winked. "This is something different, perfect for one of your other obsessions, other than me, I promise." He took Steve by the hand. Steve reluctantly followed him out of the Archives.

"I worked on something just for you, Captain Handsome, basically made it myself," Tony said as they were walking across the campus, Steve having no clue where Tony was taking him.

"Don't call me Captain Handsome in public, Tony, we agreed, " Steve said in a voice barely above whisper. One of Steve's biggest fears was that others would hear it and start calling him Captain Handsome too, when he only liked Tony using that nickname.

"We also agreed you'd drop the shy thing a little, it's doing all sorts of things to me, I'm not made of stone," Tony said in that low voice of his and gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm not either," Steve said in a serious voice. "But I really need to do well on this test, I can't be-"

"Ta-da!" Tony said, pointing at something.

They were outside of Tony's tower. And in front of it, a gorgeous Harley Davidson motorcycle was parked. Steve quickened his step to reach it, without letting go of Tony's hand.

"Tony, jeez..."

"It's for you, Cap. And I made some special improvements to the-"

Steve shot him a glare, this kind of American-made perfection needed no improvements.

"I just mean I made it faster, more crash-resistant, added some shielding and covered it with fire-resistant layer of paint. So you can do your favorite thing in the world, you know? Crash it a lot. But safely."

Steve turned to face Tony, took his other hand too, and just smiled goofily at him. He was speechless.

"Steve, you ok? You look a little bit-"

But Steve didn't let him finish. He smashed their lips together, not even caring who could see, he kissed Tony with such force and passion, for a second he was afraid that Tony'd break the kiss and slap him or something. But Tony kissed him back, equally hungrily. Steve could swear someone whistled in the distance as they kissed.

When they separated, Tony breathed, "Wow... And I thought you didn't like public displays..."

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and said, "That there was my favorite thing in the world, kissing you. But I really need to go study now."

"Yeah," Tony said, nodding a little in his arms, breathing Steve in dramatically, as if they were saying long goodbyes. Steve really liked that side of him though.

"Tomorrow," Steve said, letting go of Tony reluctantly, pointing at the motorcycle, "I'm gonna crash that thing all over the campus, and you'll be there with your Starkphone and your social network thing, and take pictures." He nodded resolutely.

"And later," Tony said, still out of breath, "we'll explore your... well whatever this side of you was, a little further." Tony nodded as well.

Steve kissed him briefly on the lips once more, turned and walked to the Archives. He waved as he was entering the Archives, knowing Tony liked to look whenever Steve was walking away. It was a thing.

Tony was right, Steve for sure did have an extra incentive to ace that test now.

He put the thoughts of crashing the new motorcycle and kissing Tony tomorrow away for the moment, and, sighing like Tony would, opened his history notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes in the comment section.


End file.
